vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas
Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas (em inglês Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) é uma série de televisão feita em animação computadorizada, produzida pela 41 Entertainment para Disney XD com base na franquia de jogos Pac-Man da Namco Bandai Games. Foi produzida por Avi Arad e está em exibição desde 15 de julho de 2013. A série é apresentada em 3D estereoscópico. Na maior parte do mundo a série é exibida pelo canal Disney XD. No Japão a série é exibida no Tokyo MX e BS11 desde 5 de abril de 2014. No Brasil, a série era exibida no canal pago Gloob em vez do Discovery Kids desde 27 de setembro de 2013, o desenho animado feito pela 41 Entertainment e Avi Arad parou de passar no canal depois de quase 5 anos no ar, a série ainda está disponível no Brasil em português pela Netflix. No dia 1 de Janeiro de 2019, a série estreou na Rede Bandeirantes (Band), dentro do bloco Verão Animado. Em Portugal a série está sendo exibida pelo canal Biggs e também está disponível na Netflix. Enredo A história se passa no fictício universo Mundo-Pac, lar de criaturas esféricas que constantemente é atacado pelos fantasmas do Mundo Inferior. Pac-Man é um jovem herói que junto de seus amigos Cilindra e Espiral lutam para salvarem seu mundo com seus poderes. Personagens Mundo Pac * Pac-Man, é o personagem principal e o herói do Mundo-Pac. Ele é um pac-garoto amarelo e redondo o único capaz de usar as frutas de poder para devorar os fantasmas de mundo inferior. Ele é muito brincalhão, mas sempre consegue forças para derrotar os fantasmas e Tráidor. Ele também é órfão e o último ser amarelo do Mundo-Pac. Voz original: Erin Mathews; Voz brasileira: Rodrigo Antas; Voz portuguesa: Francisco Areosa * Cilindra, é a melhor amiga de Pac-Man, e possível interesse amoroso. Uma pac-garota rosa de óculos e duas longas marias-chiquinhas. Ela junto de Espiral ajuda Pac-Man a derrotar os fantasmas geralmente equipada com uma pistola assim como Espiral. Ela equivale a uma contraparte da Ms. Pac-Man dos jogos clássicos. Voz original: Andrea Libman; Voz brasileira: Ana Elena; Voz portuguesa: Adriana Moniz * Espiral, outro melhor amigo de Pac-Man. Um grande pac-garoto vermelho com um pequeno cabelo azul espetado. Assim como Cilindra ele também auxilia Pac-Man nas suas aventuras com uma pistola laser. Equivale possivelmente a uma contraparte do Junior dos jogos clássicos, apesar dele ser o filho de Pac e não amigo. Voz original: Sam Vincent; Voz portuguesa: Carlos Macedo; Voz brasileira: Wirley Contaifer * Skeebo, Um jock pomposo e tolo azul que escolhe constantemente em Pac-Man para se divertir. Ele era o namorado da Pac-Garota Cilindra amiga de Pac Man até acontecer um ataque fantasma pela primeira vez, um fantasma ciclope aparece na frente dele e da sua namorada Cilindra ele sai correndo de medo conversa com o Espiral sobre salvar a Cilindra ele então com muito medo do ciclope, termina com Cilindra logo no primeiro episódio ele possui uma bela voz que faz os cidadãos de Pacopolis e os pássaros se encantar e chorar. Voz brasileira: Yan Gesteira * Braces, Colega do Pac-Man e a filha do Sr. Strictler. Ela é uma rosa Pac-Garota como Cilindra, mas com um penteado diferente. Voz brasileira: Flávia Saddy * Sr. Strickler, Ele é o pai da Braces. O Sr. Strickler é o pai de Braces ele trabalha na auto escola de Pacopolis e costuma reprovar a maioria dos alunos inclusive sua filha. Voz brasileira: Samir Murad * O Pacnador, Um vilão do Mundo-Pac que foi responsável por congelamento e matando a maioria dos amarelinhos. Voz brasileira: Mário Cardoso * Rotunda, A mãe do Presidente Esfera e do Lorde Tráidor. Voz brasileira: Marly Ribeiro * Doug, Uma das parcelas do Dr. Buttocks acabou descongelando Doug do gelo em que ele foi congelado. Ele tem uma queda por Cilindra e é revelado para ser um órfão. Devido à idiotas descuidados e palhaçadas de Espiral, Doug foi caçado por vários cientistas. Felizmente Pac e seus amigos conseguiram levar ele de volta para sua casa e linha do tempo onde o Pac-a-Chini foi roubado. Voz brasileira: Fred Mascarenhas * Elli, Uma Cidadã Pac rosa claro que visita Pacopolis de Pac-Tókio e é a sobrinha do Presidente Esfera e a sobrinha do Tráidor. Voz brasileira: Jéssica Vieira * Super Esferia, Uma laranja do Mundo-Pac que passa a ser a tia do Pac-Man. Voz brasileira: Gabriela Bicalho * Sr. Dome, O professor de ginástica que ensinou Pac-Man e alguns alunos para ser atlético em Educação Física. Voz brasileira: Raul Labanca * Obtuso, Um senhor do crime verde escuro do Mundo Inferior do crime do Mundo-Pac. Voz brasileira: Guilherme Briggs * Sr. Cumference ''', é o maior cientista do Mundo-Pac. Está sempre fazendo inventos para ajudar Pac-Man e seus amigos a derrotarem Tráidor e seu exército de fantasmas, embora seja um pouco desastrado e brincalhão. Ele equivale a uma contraparte do Professor Pac-Man dos jogos clássicos. Voz brasileira: Pietro Mário * '''Presidente Esfera, é o presidente do Mundo-Pac e irmão de Tráidor. Ele sempre manda Pac-Man e seus amigos em missões para salvar o Mundo-Pac. Voz brasileira: Júlio Chaves * O'Drool, Ele é bastante significativo e responsabiliza o Senhor Cumference para a causa do calor, que realmente foi feito pelo Dr. Buttocks. Depois enredo o Dr. Buttocks foi frustrado por Pac-Man, ele foi demitido pelo Presidente Esfera por sua arrogância e foi levado pela segurança. Voz brasileira: Élcio Romar * Sra. Globular, é a professora do Pac-Man. Ela tem um Pac-Cão nomeado Fofinho. Voz brasileira: Márcia Morelli * Sunny, é a mãe do Pac-Man e a esposa de Zac. Ela e o marido Zac, estão em o estado de vida desconhecido. Voz brasileira: Andréa Murucci * Zac, é o pai do Pac-Man, ele era um agente guerra hábil. Durante a revolta do Tráidor, ele sumiu e foi dado como morto junto com a esposa, que conduziu Pac para ser órfãos até hoje ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com ele e sua esposa Sunny. Voz brasileira: Ricardo Schnetzer * Repórter Pacvision, é a réporter do Mundo Pac. Voz brasileira: Maíra Góes * Pac Noel, é a versão do Mundo-Pac do Papai Noel que tem magia qualificada e habilidades de luta e aparece pela primeira vez em "Pac Noel". Tráidor seqüestra ele para impedir o Dia da Frutinha de vir, mas esta tentativa falha. Pac-Man depois resgata ele e restaura o feriado. Voz brasileira: Márcio Seixas Fantasmas Lorde Tráidor, é o principal vilão da série. O líder supremo dos fantasmas e do Mundo Inferior que tenta dominar o Mundo-Pac através de seu exército de fantasmas e monstros. Ele é um fantasma preto e branco com olhos vermelhos e várias manchas vermelhas pelo corpo. Voz brasileira: Reginaldo Primo * Dr. Buttocks, é o cientista doido de Tráidor. É o responsável por criar todas as invenções contra Pac-Man e seus amigos, mas sempre falha no final. Ele equivale ao Sr. Cumference no mundo inferior. Voz brasileira: Mauro Ramos * Buttler, é o irmão gêmeo de Buttocks e o mordomo de Tráidor. Voz brasileira: André Belizar * Espectro, Um espião fantasma que trabalha para Tráidor pedida para o depósito e é muito mais forte e mais esperto do que os outros fantasmas desde que ele foi o primeiro a nunca ter comido por Pac. O Doutor Buttocks tem mostrado algum ciúme dele. Voz brasileira: Guilherme Briggs (1ª voz) e Duda Espinoza (2ª voz) * Mestre Gu, Ele é um calmo, mas arrogante Fantasma Ninja que é um Mestre de Pac-Fu. Voz brasileira: Márcio Simões * Capitão, Ele não parece viver no Mundo Inferior e sempre navega no céu e no espaço. Voz brasileira: Luiz Carlos Persy * Blinky, Inky, Pinky e Clyde, são um grupo de fantasmas capangas de Tráidor e originados dos jogos do Pac-Man. Ao contrário dos jogos eles não são realmente maus e chegam até a ajudar Pac-Man e seus amigos algumas vezes. Blinky é o líder vermelho, Inky é o menor azul, Pinky é a rosa e única garota, e Clyde é o grandalhão laranja. Vozes brasileiras: Gustavo Nader (Blinky), McKeidy Lisita (Inky), Bruna Laynes (Pinky) e Marcelo Garcia (Clyde) Cabeças Pontudas Apex, Um dos dois principais antagonistas da série. Voz original: Colin Murdock; Voz brasileira: Manolo Rey * Professor Cérebro Pontudo, Um cientista do Cabeça Pontuda que assiste Apex e parece ser tão inteligentes quanto o Sr. Cumference e o Dr. Buttocks. Voz brasileira: Cafi Balloussier * Tip, Ele se tornou ambos os amigos e rivais com Pac-Man durante a corrida. Voz brasileira: Mário Tupinambá Filho Outras Personagens * Múmia Mágica, Um assistente tornar estranho de quase humano. Voz brasileira: Jorge Lucas * Dentaduras da Perdição, Um conjunto de dentaduras que vivem originalmente de propriedade de um assistente de múmia mágica antiga que acidentalmente traz à vida e transformar mal. Voz brasileira: Francisco Júnior * Gina, O Dr. Buttocks encontrou a lâmpada e enganou Pac-Man para encontrar e lançar ela. Voz brasileira: Maíra Góes * Count Pácula, A vam-pac vilão do Mundo Inferior com uma aparência que se assemelha a um Pac-Pessoa. Count Pácula só pode ser convocado quando duas luas ficam azuis à cada 100 Halloweens. Voz brasileira: Ricardo Schnetzer * Ghoulasha, A verruga Etérea-bruxa do Mundo Inferior que tem uma queda por Tráidor e se ofereceu para colocar uma azaração em Pac-Man em troca de ele se casar com ela, mas ele se recusou e o Dr. Buttocks acaba como o noivo. Voz brasileira: Márcia Coutinho * Dr. Packenstein, é o cérebro falando no vidro, ele está com o ajudante fantasma. Dr. Packenstein está vivendo em Castelo da Transylvania. Voz brasileira: Hélio Ribeiro Lançados Episódios BR: Nome do episódio no Brasil | PT: Nome do episódio em Portugal Os que têm "BR/PT" são o mesmo nome no Brasil e em Portugal. 1ª Temporada *01 - The Adventure Begins, Part 1 (BR: A Aventura Começou, Parte 1 / PT: A Aventura Começa, Parte 1) *02 - The Adventure Begins, Part 2 (BR: A Aventura Começou, Parte 2 / PT: A Aventura Começa, Parte 2) *03 - No Pets Allowed....Especially Monsters!, Part 1 (BR: Proibido para Monstros, Parte 1 / PT: Proibido Animais... Principalmente Monstros, Parte 1) *04 - No Pets Allowed....Especially Monsters!, Part 2 (BR: Proibido para Monstros, Parte 2 / PT: Proibido Animais... Principalmente Monstros, Parte 2) *05 - All You Can Eat (BR: Tudo Que Puder Comer / PT: Mordelindro) *06 - President Possessed! (BR: Presidente do Mal / PT: Presidente Possuído) *07 - Is Zit You or Is Zit Me? (BR: Espinhas / PT: A Borbulha é Tua ou Minha?) *08 - Pac To The Future (BR: Pac do Futuro / PT: Regresso ao Pac-Zap) *09 - Heebo-Skeebo (BR: O Superpoderoso / PT: Heebo-Skeebo) *10 - Mission ImPacable! (BR: Missão Empacada / PT: Missão Impacável) *11 - Nobody Knows (BR: Problema Corporal / PT: Corpo em Novo) *12 - Seems Like Old Times (BR / PT: Como Nos Velhos Tempos) *13 - Betrayus Turns the Heat Up (BR: Esquentando o Clima / PT: Betrayus Aquece as Coisas) *14 - Pac-Pong Fever (BR / PT: Febre do Pac-Pong) *15 - Driver's Pac (BR: Pac Motorista / PT: A Carta de Condução do Pac) *16 - Jinxed (BR: Sem Sorte / PT: Amaldiçoado) *17 - Indiana Pac and the Temple of Slime (BR / PT: Indiana Pac e o Templo do Lodo) *18 - Planet Pac (BR / PT: Planeta Pac) *19 - Stand By Your Pac-Man (BR: Feliz Dia dos Namorados / PT: Apoio do Pac-Man) *20 - PacLantis (BR: A Cidade Perdida de Pactlântida / PT: Pactlântida) *21 - Jurassic Pac (BR: O Pacassauro Rex / PT: Pac Jurássico) *22 - A Berry Scary Night (BR: Halloween Assustador / PT: Uma Noite Assustadora) *23 - The Great Chase! (BR / PT: A Grande Caçada) *24 - Robo Woes (BR: Ataque Robô / PT: Atribuições Robóticas) *25 - The Spy Who Slimed Me (BR: O Substituto do Dr. Buttocks / PT: O Espião que me Gosmou) *26 - Invasion of the Pointy Heads (BR: A Invasão dos Cabeças Pontudas / PT: Invasão dos Cabeças de Altinente) 2ª Temporada *01 - Ride the Wild Pac-Topus (O Sinistro Pac-Topus) *02 - Meanie Genie (Mestre Pac-Man) *03 - Cave Pac-Man (Pac-Man das Cavernas) *04 - Cosmic Contest (Disputa Cósmica) *05 - That Smarts! (Quanta Inteligência) *06 - Pac-Mania (Pac-Mania!) *07 - Rip Van Packle (Viagem no Tempo) *08 - Spooka-Bazooka! (Bazuca Fantasma) *09 - The Pac Be With You (Que A Força Pac Esteja Com Você) *10 - The Shadow of the Were-Pac (Dia das Bruxas Assombrado) *11 - A Hard Dazed Knight (Armadura de Cavalheiro) *12 - Cap'n Banshee and His Interstellar Buccaneers (O Capitão e os Piratas) *13 - Happy Holidays and a Merry Berry Day (Natal às Escondidas) *14 - Peace without Slime (Paz sem Plasma) *15 - The Ghost Behind the Throne (O Fantasma Por Trás do Trono) *16 - Nerd is the Word (Nerd é a Palavra) *17 - The Bride of Grinder (A Noiva do Grinder) *18 - The Legend of Creepy Hollow (A Lenda do Vale do Arrepio) *19 - Easter Egg Island (Ilha do Ovo de Páscoa) *20 - The Wizard of Odd (O Mágico De Todos Nós) *21 - Indiana Pac and the Dentures of Doom (Indiana Pac a as Dentaduras da Perdição) *22 - Honey, I Digitized the Pac-Man (Querida, Digitalizei o Pac) *23 - New Girl in Town (Garota Nova na Área) *24 - Pac's Scary Halloween, Part 1 (Dia das Bruxas do Pac, Parte 1) *25 - Pac's Scary Halloween, Part 2 (Dia das Bruxas do Pac, Parte 2) *26 - Santa Pac (Pac Noel) Ver artigo principal: Lista de episódios de Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas Categoria:Séries de animação computadorizada